Agrandir la famille
by alana chantelune
Summary: Oneshot. Traduction. UA. Slash ! Remus demande à Sirius d'agrandir leur famille...


**Titre**: Agrandir la famille- écrit pour la SB/RL FQF   
  


**Auteur**: Jasmine Black 

**Traduction** : alana chantelune   
  


**Email de l'auteur** : jebmuski@aol.com   
  


**Rating**: R pour certaines scènes à caractère sexuel

**Beta**: fenice, à qui j'adresse mes plus vifs remerciements, surtout pour les commentaires !!! 

**Couple**: Sirius et Remus bien sûr !   
  


**Categorie**: grossesse mâle (s'il vous plait soyez gentil, je n'en ait jamais écrit auparavant ! _NDLT : et moi j'en ait jamais traduit avant ! Surtout pas un lemon, alors !_)   
  


**Avertissement**: Sexe, langage déplacé (insultes, quoi), grossesse mâle - si vous n'appréciez pas, ne lisez pas. 

**Note** : Attention, je mets cette fic dans la catégorie 'cucupower', c'est-à-dire avec une tonne de guimauve… Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai quand même été charmée par cette histoire pleine de grands sentiments, parce que mine de rien, ça reste asse crédible dans les sentiments… Y'a plein de slash SB/RL que j'aimerai traduire, mais bon, prenons-les un par un… 

Ah, oui, ça a été écrit _avant_ le tome 5, donc c'est un UA, maintenant.  
  


  
***   
  


  
Remus souleva la tête du canapé comme Sirius passait la porte de la maison qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'il avait été innocenté plus tôt cette année-là. "Comment était le travail, mon amour ?" demanda t-il comme l'homme aux cheveux bruns retirait ses bottes et avança à sa vue.   
  


"Pas très excitant." Il grimaça. Sirius travaillait pour le Ministère, aidant avec les conséquences de la guerre contre Voldemort, qui avait été vaincu six mois auparavant durant la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.   
  


"Peu importe." Il se pencha et embrassa rapidement Remus. "Comment te sens-tu à présent ? Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux que quand je suis parti ce matin." Il se percha sur le bras du fauteuil, faisant courir doucement ses doigts à travers les cheveux fauves de Remus.   
  


"Mieux que ce matin, je me sentais vraiment mal ! Saleté de pleine lune !" Il soupira. "Et encore, c'est mieux que sans la potion, souviens-toi comment c'était quand j'étais à l'école." 

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation ; Remus en avait vraiment vu de dures avec sa lycanthropie. "Je retournerai travailler demain, j'irai très bien."   
  


"J'ai déjà pris un thé, Moony, je savais que tu n'aurais pas envie de manger, alors j'ai avalé quelque chose au pub. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi avant de m'asseoir ? Une tasse de th ?"   
  


Remus secoua la tête et sourit à l'homme qui était son amant depuis leur scolarité. "Continue simplement à me caresser la tête comme ça, c'est bon."   
  


Sirius se glissa sur le sofa, posant doucement la tête de Remus sur ses genoux et continuant ses soins. "Alors qu'est-ce qu tu as fait aujourd'hui? Tu es juste resté allongé sur le sofa?"   
  


"Je suis resté au lit jusqu'à midi, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Puis je suis venu ici, j'ai lu mais ça m'a donné mal au crâne alors j'ai laissé tombé. Il était seulement dans les trois heures, donc je dois m'être endormi à nouveau, tu m'as réveillé quand tu es rentré." Sirius s'excusa et commença à masser le cuir chevelu de Remus, sachant combien cela le détendait après les transformations.   
  


"Je ne te punirai pas, seulement pour cette fois alors!" Remus sourit malicieusement à Sirius. 

"Non, si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé, je n'aurai pas dormi ce soir."   
  


"Je suis content de t'avoir réveillé alors ! Autrement tu aurais fait en sorte de ne pas me laisser dormir, à remuer, te tourner, me frapper et le reste !" Remus fit la moue indignée. "Donc, à quel texte barbant t'es-tu adonné?" Ca avait été un sujet de plaisanterie continuel pendant les vingt-huit dernières années, aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, que Remus lisait de longs livres ennuyeux.   
  


"Un livre sur la paternité." 

Sirius parut confus. "Paternité. Tu penses qu'on se débrouille mal avec Harry ? Je veux dire, je sais que nous l'avons recueilli quand il avait presque dix-sept ans mais je pensais qu'on s'en sortait bien ? Je veux dire, ce n'est plus vraiment un enfant, pas vrai ?"   
  


"Tu te souviens quand Harry est né Siri ?" Remus serra le genou de Sirius.   
  


"Ouais." renifla Sirius. "Il criait beaucoup, souillait ses couches et vomissait des projectiles un peu partout, mais nous l'aimions quand même. C'est une honte qu'on ne l'ai jamais vu grandir correctement." Il avait l'air nostalgique.   
  


"N'est-ce pas ?" déclara Remus. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce que tu te souviens ce que nous avons dit quand il est né, que nous l'avons tenu dans nos bras et tout?" Sirius semblait considérer ça avec précaution, après tout c'était il y a dix-sept ans.   
  


"On était d'accord que ce serait bien d'en avoir un à nous mais il n'y avait pas moyen pour ça, si c'est ce que tu veux dire," offrit-il finalement. Remus hocha lentement la tête.   
  


"Je veux un bébé." La déclaration était très simple, seulement quatre mots, mais Sirius fit presque tomber Remus par terre sous le choc.   
  


"Tu veux un quoi?" Ses yeux étaient énormes et il rattrapa juste Remus avant qu'il ne tombe de ses genoux.   
  


"Un bébé." répéta son amant. "Nous sommes mariés depuis près de vingt ans et n'avons pas d'enfant. J'aimerais changer ça. Nous avons trente-neuf ans, je ne veux pas vieillir sans qu'on en ait un à nous." Remus regarda longuement dans les yeux de Sirius, essayant de déchiffrer son expression.   
  


La main de Sirius passa avec brusquerie à travers ses cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire Rem. Tu me prends par surprise, je pensais que nous étions plutôt heureux avec ce que nous avions, toi et moi de nouveau ensemble, et nous avons Harry. Nous venons juste de nous installer après tout ce qui est arrivé et maintenant tu parles d'avoir un bébé?" Il n'était pas en colère, juste interdit. "Ecoute je vais prendre une douche, laisse moi réfléchir à ça, d'accord, chéri?"   
  


Remus soupira ; il avait espéré que Sirius serait aussi enthousiaste à ce propos qu'il l'avait été dix-sept ans avant. Sirius était impulsif, alors, mais les années à Azkaban et les combats durant la seconde contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé cela et maintenant il prenait les choses avec beaucoup plus de prudence. "Très bien, va et réfléchis." Il n'y  pouvait rien mais ajouta. "Siri, je le veux plus que tout autre chose, ok?" Sirius ne répondit pas, se dégagea de sous Remus et disparu dans l'escalier en direction de la salle de bain.   
  


  
Debout sous la douche, Sirius se sécha rapidement avec une serviette, pas prêt à approuver n'importe quoi mais prêt à écouter. L'eau l'avait apaisé, avait laissé la nouvelle de ce que désirait Remus le pénétrer. Il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'homme qu'il aimait, mais c'était plutôt une grande décision, ils avaient besoin d'en parler sérieusement.   
  


"Putain !" s'exclama t-il en tombant à plat ventre nez à nez avec Remus. "Oh je suis ravi que tu trouve ça drôle." Il ne pu s'en empêcher et eut un sourire face à celui qui se dessinait sur le visage pâle de Remus.   
  


"C'est plutôt toi avec tes fesses en l'air! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise vue." Dégrisé par ses gloussements, Remus s'excusa, "Pardon, j'attendais juste que tu ais fini. Donc, à propos de ce bébé. Nous ne pourront pas en adopter, mais pour être honnête je préfèrerai plutôt ne pas passer par ce biais, je veux que ce soit le notre." Sirius n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas en adopter, le 'je suis un loup-garou' était implicite.   
  


"Tu sais quoi," commença Sirius, se hissant du sol et enroulant lâchement ses bras autour de la poitrine de Remus. "Tu vas descendre et nous préparer deux tasses de thé, je vais passer quelques vêtements, et on va en parler." Il l'embrassa sur le front et retourna dans leur chambre. 

  
Remus leva les yeux de façon appréciative quand Sirius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de lui uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. "Alors, quand as-tu pensé que nous avions besoin d'un bébé Remy?" demanda Sirius en prenant une petite gorgée du thé que Remus avait préparé.   
  


"J'ai commencé à y penser quand Harry était avec nous au début de l'été. J'ai fait sortir ça de ma tête au début parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Pourtant, plus j'essayais d'arrêter d'y penser, plus j'y pensais. Tu sais comment j'ai fait des recherches à propos de toutes ces potions et trucs utilisés par les Mangemorts?" Sirius hocha la tête. "Et bien je pensais qu'avec tous ces livres que j'avais lu sur le bout des doigts, je pouvais trouver quelque chose sur ça."   
  


"Hum ?" Sirius avait la sensation qu'il savait où cela allait mener.   
  


"Hé bien, j'ai découvert cette potion ; elle est extrêmement rare et pas très connue, mais avec il est possible pour deux sorcier d'avoir un bébé, pourvu qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui est notre cas" commença à expliquer Remus.   
  


"Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que je te mette enceint?" s'enquit Sirius, essayant d'effacer le sourire de son visage à l'idée de Remus, qui avait toujours été extrêmement mince, avec un gros ventre.   
  


"Pas vraiment… Je veux te mettre enceint."   
  


Sirius recracha son thé. "Désolé! Heu…Merlin. Remus, as-tu pensé à ça? Un homme enceint? Ca ne s'est jamais vu! Tout le monde pensera qu'on est bizarre!" s'exclama t-il, l'idée du gros ventre ne semblait plus très amusante.   
  


"Tout le monde pense que nous le sommes déjà. Je m'en moque." dit Remus solennellement. 

"Le loup-garou homosexuel et son ex-prisonnier d'amant, tuteurs du Garçon-Qui-A-Survecut! Nous sommes difficilement conventionnels, n'est-ce pas ?!"   
  


"H ! Ne le prend pas mal !" Sirius vit le regard blessé dans les yeux de Remus. "Je dois admettre que ce serait bien de faire un bébé ensemble mais nous devons vraiment examiner ça avec logique, Moony." Il se leva et s'assis près de Remus, caressant tendrement sa cuisse. "Tu en sais plus que moi sur ça, alors parle m'en."   
  


"La raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que tu serais le seul à le porter est parce que je ne peux pas, pas parce que je ne veux pas." Son nez se fronça. "Je ne peux pas parce que les transformations seraient trop dangereuses pour l'enfant. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander Siri, mais je le veux tellement. Il serait complètement à nous, n'est-ce pas ?" Il inclina la tête, la posant dans le creux du cou de Sirius.   
  


"Remus, explique moi comment ça marche et si ça n'a pas l'air trop terrible, je le ferais, d'accord?" Il sera la cuisse sous sa main. "Et non, avant que tu ne le dises, je ne le ferai pas juste pour te rendre heureux, je le ferai pour nous, ok?" Ils partagèrent un long baiser passionné. "Ne te met pas à pleurer, espèce de grand sentimental!" Sirius rit en voyant les yeux embués de Remus quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après.   
  


"Désolé… merci…" Remus ne savait pas quoi dire.   
  


"N'en dis pas plus." Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. "Tu fais toujours ça!"   
  


Remus essaya de se renfrogner mais le sourire sur son visage ne disparaissait pas. "Je t'aime tellement, tu sais."   
  


"Je sais, et c'est définitivement partagé... Donc, la potion. Nous devrons y mêler Rogue, c'est foutrement génial!" Il ricana à la pensée du salopard graisseux ayant un rôle à jouer dans quelque chose de si spécial.****  
  


"Oui, malheureusement il le faudra.  D'après ce que j'ai lu, tu dois prendre la potion avant qu'on fasse l'amour. Cela provoquera des changement dans ton corps ainsi tu seras capable de porter un bébé. Ensuite, tu porteras l'enfant pendant neuf mois et quand il sera temps de lui donner naissance, d'autres changements interviendront afin que tu puisses le libérer. C'est apparemment sans danger, et parce que tu est solide, ça devrait bien se passer." Il regardait de façon implorante dans les yeux de Sirius, c'était une grande décision et il ne voulait pas pousser Sirius dans quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain.   
  


"Bon, ramène-moi ce livre à la maison et nous devrons bien lire tout ça avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Pour être sûr, Je suis heureux de le faire si ce que tu dis est vrai. Je pense que je vais adorer devoir devenir gros, avoir des nausées matinales, le travail de l'accouchement…"   
  


"Oh la ferme Patmol !" Remus se sentait complètement transporté, sachant maintenant que Sirius était sérieux. "Je vais devoir me faire à tes hormones perturbées et tes pleurnicheries constantes ! Je pense que tu as prit la meilleur part !"   
  


"C'est vraiment une bonne chose que je t'aime pare que tu es un sacré impertinent, tu sais ça?" 

Sirius ne pouvait dissimuler le sourire de son visage, il aimait Remus depuis presque vingt-cinq ans, un quart de siècle, et chaque jour semblaient rendre cet amour plus fort.   
  


"Tu ne me laisserais jamais même si j'étais ennuyeux!" rétorqua Remus. "J'essaierai de l'obtenir demain, alors. Je suis éreinté, emmène-moi au lit!"   
  


  
***   
  


  
Presque deux mois plus tard, vers la fin Octobre, après de nombreuses discussions et d'échanges de hiboux entre eux et Rogue, le jour arriva enfin. Sirius se traîna à travers les feuilles humides tombées sur le chemin de Poudlard, ayant transplané de leur maison dans le Northumberland à Pré-Au-Lard, marchant pour le reste du trajet, se préparant à devoir traiter avec Rogue sur son propre terrain. Remus avait malheureusement été incapable de s'évader du travail car il avait dû prévoir un jour de congé en prévision de la pleine lune qui tombait dans la semaine.   
  


"Et bien, et bien, Black, tu es donc devenu la femelle de Lupin, littéralement." Severus regarda avec dérision son ennemi par excellence. "Produire une engeance au loup, seigneur, seigneur, et moi qui pensais que si tu voulais un animal de compagnie magique, tu n'avais qu'à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse plutôt que de poser tous ces problèmes!"****  
  


Sirius se mordit la langue, retenant le savon qu'il aimerait passer à l'homme graisseux devant lui qui les tourmentaient Remus et lui depuis leur scolarité. Au début parce qu'il ne les aimait simplement pas, puis parce qu'ils étaient gay, puis parce que Remus était un loup-garou, puis parce qu'il pensait que Sirius était un meurtrier. Rogue avait rendu leur vies difficiles par tous les moyens, mais à ce moment Sirius savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et il valait mieux se retenir dans leur propre intérêt.  
  


"Est-ce que c'est définitivement prêt ?" demanda Sirius, retenant ses commentaires sur ce qu'il pensait de Rogue.   
  


"Est-ce que tu doutes de mes compétence en matière de potions, Black ? Je garde ton drôle d'oiseau de mari sous contrôle tous les mois, non ?" Sirius serra les poings mais il garda le contrôle de ses nerfs tandis que Severus continuait. "Oui, c'est prêt, après tout vous êtes désespérément dévoués l'un à l'autre, erreurs de la nature que vous êtes !" En grognant, il passa la fiole à Sirius.   
  


Maintenant que la potion était en sécurité dans ses mains Sirius osa s'opposer à Severus. "Je ne pense pas que tu puisses parler. Tu es simplement jaloux ; tu as toujours voulu Remus. Tu n'est simplement pas suffisamment humain pour l'aimer tel qu'il est, tu ne saura jamais comment aimer, tu es le seul qui soit anormal ici!"   
  


"Oh, il a un assez joli cul pour se faire baiser, je te l'accorde." La voix de Rogue était froide, et cela faisait bouillir les sangs de Sirius ! "Mais c'est une grotesque abomination pour notre peuple."   
  


"Il en vaut dix mille comme toi!" s'enflamma Sirius, parfaitement conscient que cela devenait puéril mais ne s'en souciant pas vraiment, en ayant assez de la façon dont Rogue insultait en permanence l'homme qu'il chérissait.   
  


"Sirius…Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?" Une voix brisa leur joute verbale, ce qui eut pour effet de verser de l'eau sur les flammes du courroux de Sirius.   
  


"Ha...Harry." Il bégaya de surprise. "Je suis venu récupérer la potion Tue-Loup de Remus et je pensais te faire une surprise en venant à l'improviste parce que j'ai libéré ma journée. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ici." Précipitamment, il cacha la potion, espérant que Harry ne soit pas suspicieux. Après tout, ils avaient discuté de lui dire ou pas et avaient décidé de ne pas le faire jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit vraiment enceint, et que trois mois soient passés. Avant ce délai, il y avait une assez large chance que le bébé puisse être réabsorbé dans son corps.   
  


  
***   
  


  
"Tu es rentré tôt." commenta Sirius alors qu'il était accueilli par un baiser. "Pourquoi es-tu à la maison, de toute façon, ils ne t'auraient pas laissé partir plus tôt?" Sirius tint les épaules de Remus à une longueur de bras, étudiant son visage.   
  


"Je ne vais pas très bien, je ne pouvais pas rester hors de la salle de bain plus de quinze minutes, ils ont du me renvoyer à la maison à la fin. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. De toute façon…" Un sourire satisfait commençait à recouvrir l'expression sérieuse qu'il avait tout d'abord utilisée. "Je devais rentrer à la maison pour préparer à dîner pour mon merveilleux époux, après tout nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie pour ce à quoi je pense après."   
  


"Remus, espèce de salaud!" rit Sirius. "Tu m'as fait m'inquiéter pendant une minute!"   
  


"T'inquiéter de moi ou t'inquiéter du fait que tu ne puisse pas me violer ce soir ?" Le ton était osé.   
  


"Oh, pour ça, ça viendra sûrement plus tard, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tes patrons t'on laisser filer, si tu peux me mentir de façon si  convaincante, je ne suis pas surpris que tu puisse leur mentir à eux."   
  


Remus pouffa de rire. "Tu me connais si bien, mon cœur. Maraudeur un jour, Marauder toujours. Mais je voulais vraiment que les choses soient spéciales ce soir alors j'ai outrepassé les règles. Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré, du rosbeef et du yorkshire pudding."   
  


Sirius attira Remus contre lui, le tenant étroitement, sachant que Remus n'aimait pas beaucoup cuisiner. "Tu est une vraie merveille, tu sais ça, et je veux que cette soirée soit vraiment spéciale moi aussi."   
  


  
Plus tard ils montèrent à l'étage. Quand Sirius revint de la salle de bain où il avait prit la potion, il trouva leur chambre emplit d'une lueur rouge. "Bougies parfumées à la cannelle." lui dit Remus, voyant Sirius regarder tout autour.   
  


"Tu te souviens de notre première fois ?" demanda Sirius, attirant Remus dans ses bras. "J'en avais rempli la chambre, alors." Il sourit tendrement à ce souvenir. "Bien sûr, le sexe n'a duré que 3 minutes, puceaux bons à rien que nous étions, mais les bougies étaient jolies, et être avec toi était toujours fantastique. Ca voulait juste dire qu'on avait besoin de plus de pratique, comme si on avait besoin d'une excuse pour apprendre à retirer les vêtements de l'autre!"   
  


"Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens. Elles signalent des changements importants, n'est-ce pas ? Je les trouvais plutôt romantiques en fin de compte." Il prit gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Sirius entre ses dents, suçant doucement, l'attirant dans un baiser passionné tandis que ses mains ôtaient les vêtements de Sirius, le déshabillant.   
  


  
Ils firent l'amour lentement et tendrement, les hanches de Remus se mouvant avec régularité, entrant et sortant du corps de Sirius qui se pliait avec souplesse sous lui, tandis que leurs langues dansaient langoureusement ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent  au même moment l'achèvement. Toutes les vagues de plaisir n'en formant plus qu'une.****

"Je t'aime." murmura Sirius alors que Remus s'écarta de lui en roulant, avant de se pelotonner contre son dos, l'enlaçant et plaçant un baiser sonore sur l'épaule de son compagnon.   
  


"Espérons que ça marche, chéri… Bon' nuit." Remus ferma les yeux en fourrant son nez contre le cou de son amant alors qu'ils tombaient tous deux dans le sommeil provoqué par l'orgasme.   
  


  
***   
  


  
Remus se réveilla difficilement au son d'un haut-le-cœur pour la troisième fois cette semaine. En soupirant, il tira son corps fatigué du cocon tiède des couvertures et marcha à pas feutrés vers la salle de bain. Ca faisait deux mois que Sirius avait pris la potion de fertilité et il souffrait vraiment de nausées matinales depuis presque une quinzaine maintenant.   
  


"Pauvre bébé." marmonna Remus en se laissant tomber sur les genoux à côté de son partenaire malade et il commença à frotter des cercles réconfortants sur le dos de Sirius.   
  


"Ne me touche pas !" gronda Sirius avant de vomir une nouvelle fois.   
  


Remus retira prudemment sa main, pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas avec Sirius ; d'habitude il voulait qu'il lui frotte le dos. "Tiens, mon amour." Il offrit une serviette de toilette à l'homme pâle.   
  


"Ecarte-toi Remus!" grogna Sirius, écartant d'une claque la main de Remus. Ceci mit Remus sur ses pieds. Il lui donna  plus d'espace. Sirius était de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur. 

"Tu ne peux même pas m'apporter un verre d'eau ?" grogna Sirius, sortant le loup-garou de sa contemplation un moment après.   
  


"Va le chercher toi-même !" s'entendit hurler Remus en retour, pas dans son meilleur jour et agacé par l'attitude de Sirius. "J'essayais seulement d'être gentil avec toi, tu n'avais pas besoin de te comporter comme ça avec moi!"   
  


"Essaie de porter un bébé ! Pour toi c'est facile, n'est-ce pas? Ravi du sexe quand c'était tout merveilleux. C'est pas toi qui est malade tous les…." Il s'interrompit en voyant le dos de Remus disparaître derrière la porte. "Et ne me tourne pas le dos!" Remus entendit la voix rauque de Sirius tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers.   
  


"Trop tard, c'est déjà fait !" cracha t-il, se dirigeant dans la cuisine et faisant bouillir la bouilloire avant d'enfourner un peu de pain dans le grille-pain. Pressant lentement un peu de jus d'orange, il s'assit à la table et soupira. Peut-être avait-il été dur avec Sirius, après tout, il passait des moments difficiles et cela devait le miner. Il songea combien cela devait être horrible de vomir si souvent, qu'il devait être déprimé. De toute façon, Sirius n'était pas vraiment en colère, c'était juste les hormones, il n'aurait pas du relever ça, il devait s'excuser.   
  


  
Debout pour attraper sa tartine, Remus sursauta quand des bras l'attrapèrent par derrière. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Sirius à travers ses cheveux clairs alors qu'il disait "Oh Moony, je suis désolé. J'ai été horrible avec toi et tu essayais juste d'être gentil. Je me sens seulement à en avoir un peu assez, et mes hormones sont pires que celles d'un gamin de treize ans qui a besoin d'une bonne branlée!"

   
Remus renifla et se tourna face à Sirius. "Tu es toujours si élégant dans ta façon de présenter les choses! Tu es entièrement pardonné, et je suis désolé moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû crier. Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment. Et je suis aussi désolé que tu sois le seul qui doive en passer par tous les mauvais côtés." Il caressa la joue non-rasée de Sirius avec le dos de la main.   
  


"Oh je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Tu dois me supporter en train de me comporter comme un le pire des égoïstes. Pourtant, ça en vaudra la peine à la fin." Il toucha tendrement son ventre toujours plat. "Hum, c'est un petit déjeuner que je vois." Il saisit la tartine que Remus avait préparée. "Un estomac vide demande à être rempli!" Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire comme son époux parvint à fourrer presque la moitié d'une tartine grillée dans sa bouche en un seul morceau, il était peut-être enceinte, mais Sirius était toujours typiquement masculin!**   
  
**

  
***   
  


"Mes satanés pantalons ne vont plus jusqu'en haut!" grogna Sirius. "Je me sens vraiment gros et laid à présent !" Il ne le pensait pas vraiment ; en fait il appréciait tout à fait la petite bosse qui était apparue ces dernières semaines.   
  


Il en était à quatre mois maintenant. Harry avait été de retour six semaines plus tôt pour Noël et bien qu'ils aient voulu lui dire, ils avaient finalement décidé de repousser jusqu'à Pâques. En vérité ils avaient peur de le lui annoncer. Il avait accepté leur liaison et ils ne voulaient pas compromettre ça ou qu'il pense qu'il n'était plus désiré, donc ils avaient été discrets sur le sujet, même quand Harry avait surpris Sirius à être malade un matin. Les nausées matinales étaient désormais plus rares mais apparaissaient toujours de temps en temps. Sirius ne s'était débarrassé de Harry qu'en lui racontant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool - bien qu'il n'ait pas bu une goutte depuis la conception.   
  


"Met ceux-là alors." Remus, en chaussettes et caleçons, passa une paire de pantalons gris plus desserrés à Sirius. "Ils étaient un peu trop grands pour toi alors ils devraient t'aller. Tu devrais être fier de ta bosse de toute façon." Il s'approcha et posa une main sur le renflement.   
Sirius couvrit la main de Remus avec la sienne. "Allons, mon amour, on ferait mieux d'y aller, après tout nous ne voulons pas qu'ils donnent notre table, déjà que nous ne sortons pas beaucoup."****

  
Cela les éperonna pour se remettre en action et peu de temps après ils transplanaient à Pré-Au-Lard. "J'ai vraiment faim!" dit Sirius tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue centrale du village sorcier en direction du restaurant où ils avaient réservé une table. C'était hors de prix, et pas vraiment un endroit où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, mais c'était une occasion spéciale après tout. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous fêtiez votre 21e anniversaire de mariage!   
  


"J'espère que nous pourrons nous offrir ça." dit Remus, toujours précautionneux avec l'argent, bien qu'ils en aient suffisamment à présent, à  cause de à sa pauvreté durant les années précédentes sans Sirius.   
  


"Chéri, c'est spécial, nous sommes mariés depuis vingt-et-un an, et nous méritons une sortie…" Sirius trembla et agrippa le bras de Remus pour s'appuyer.   
  


"Siri ?" La voix de  Remus sonna immédiatement alarmée.   
  


"Je vais bien, ça va, j'ai juste un peu perdu l'équilibre." Il mentait. Sa tête était confuse et il n'arrivait pas à voir droit mais il voulait que cette soirée soit vraiment spéciale pour Remus. Quand il était à Azkaban, le pauvre Remus n'avait rien, puis ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient rien eu, et il était déterminé à ce que cette soirée soit plus qu'agréable pour tous les deux en tant que couple et il n'allait pas gâcher ça en disant qu'il avait des vertiges ! Il irait bien une fois qu'il se serait assis et qu'il aurait mangé quelque chose.   
  


"Si tu es sûr." Remus avait l'air sceptique mais il continua à marcher, gardant maintenant une poigne ferme sur la main de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le restaurant.   
  


Sirius sentit la chaleur du restaurant l'envelopper quand il entra à l'intérieur, en complet contraste avec l'air froid de la rue. Il se sentit très mal et eut conscience que sa main se portait pour couvrir sa bouche, sûr qu'il allait se rendre complètement idiot et vomir dans l'entrée d'un restaurant chic devant des tas de gens importants et très riches.   
  


"Table pour Lupin-Black" Sirius entendit Remus parler, mais au lieu de l'entendre comme s'il était près de lui, il l'entendit comme si Remus parlait  sous l'eau, ou comme si Sirius était dans l'eau, se noyant, tournoyant, vrillant…   
  


  
"Sirius, chéri, aller, réveille-toi." Il entendit la douce voix de Remus et sa main  passer sur ses longs cheveux dans une tendre caresse.   
  


"Qu'est-ce… arrivé?" grogna Sirius un peu assommé, ses longs cils noirs papillonnant tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il apparu qu'il était allongé par terre.   
  


"Tu t'es évanoui, amour. Je vais t'emmener voir Pompom Pomfresh à l'école ; tu n'es pas bien. Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose!" Les derniers mots étaient insistants mais Sirius savait que c'était uniquement parce que Remus s'inquiétait. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. "Je pense que ça ira si j'ai simplement quelque chose à manger, je voulais juste faire de la place pour un bon repas ce soir. Je pourrai avoir un verre d'eau?"   
  


Remus lui sourit gentiment. "Idiot ! Tu ne devrais pas t'affamer dans ta condition. Peut-il avoir un verre d'eau et un petit pain, ou autre chose, et je vais l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh, elle saura quoi faire avec lui." dit-il en se tournant vers le serveur.   
  


  
Après un court moment, Sirius se sentit assez bien pour se relever, et lentement, en faisant le trajet jusqu'à l'école, il s'excusa abondamment, et s'appuyant fermement sur Remus comme support, se sentant encore pas mal instable sur ses pieds. 

  
"Sirius ! Remus ! Que faites-vous là ?" Ils entendirent la voix d'Harry surgir de nulle part tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école. "Oh, pardon !" Il réalisa, alors qu'ils regardaient aux alentour pour voir d'où venait la voix, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir et retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne purent pas ne pas remarquer combien il avait l'air rouge. 

"Sirius s'est sentit un peu souffrant quand nous sommes sortis pour notre repas d'anniversaire,  donc il doit aller voir Madame Pomfresh." dit Remus, traçant de gentils cercles sur la hanche de Sirius, sans crainte de montrer son affection pour son époux devant leur filleul.   
  


"Tu a l'air plutôt pâle Siri, que s'est-il passé ?" questionna Harry, ses yeux plissés pour examiner Sirius et voir s'il n'avait aucun signe évident de maladie. En fait, il avait l'air en aussi bonne forme que d'habitude, si l'on ne tenait pas compte du visage pâle et tiré, il avait gagné du poids et avait l'air beaucoup mieux de l'avis d'Harry.   
  


"Je me suis évanoui. C'est uniquement ma faute, j'ai sauté le déjeuner parce que je savais que j'appréciais tellement ce dîner et parce que c'est notre anniversaire de mariage je voulais que ce soit vraiment une belle soirée et maintenant j'ai tout gâché!" Sirius déglutit difficilement et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre celle de Remus.   
  


Harry était choqué, mais supposa seulement que c'était parce que Sirius était souffrant, quand il vit son parrain habituellement solide fondre en larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu pleurer Sirius auparavant.   
  


"Il est juste un peu émotif, Harry." expliqua Remus. "N'est-ce pas Patmol?"   
Sirius renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux ; il avait vraiment fait du beau boulot en ruinant la soirée.   
  


"Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?" demanda Harry d'un air narquois, sentant que tout n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.   
  


Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard hésitant, ce qui poussa Harry à poser ses mains sur ses hanches étroites d'un air de défi. "Allez-vous me le dire ou pas ? Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose."   
  


"J'aimerais mieux qu'on en discute pas dans le couloir, Harry." dit faiblement Sirius. "Nous te le dirons..." Il s'interrompit en voyant le Professeur Dumbledore approcher.   
  


"Ah, bonsoir, Sirius, Remus, je viens juste de recevoir un appel par la Poudre de Cheminette de Leonora Spice depuis le restaurant et elle dit que je devrais m'attendre à vous voir. J'ai averti Madame Pomfresh donc, si vous voulez bien me suivre…"   
  


Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pas du tout content que tout le monde semble savoir quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos de sa propre famille.   
  


"Harry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aux cuisines, je crois que tu connais le chemin." ajouta Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil à Harry qui rougit en pensant que Dumbledore savait qu'il chapardait aux cuisines régulièrement. "Demande aux elfes de préparer une chambre d'invités au deuxième étage dans l'aile ouest des bâtiments. Ils connaissent celle dont je parle. De plus, je pense que Sirius a besoin d'un peu de nourriture donc demande-leur d'en préparer, je te prie. Ta famille va rester ici ce soir et je suis sûr qu'ils te parleront mais pour le moment je dois te demander de nous laisser aller voir l'infirmière."   
  


Harry voulut protester, mais il ne voulait pas désobéir à Dumbledore. Il fit donc ce qu'on lui  demandait tandis que Sirius et Remus suivaient le vieil homme dans la direction opposée.   
  


  
"Est ce que le bébé va bien?" demanda Sirius, allongé sur l'un des lits de Pompom qui s'agitait autour de lui et marmonnant que les personnes enceintes devant faire plus attention à elles.   
  


"Un moment, Mr Black !" Elle insista avant d'enchanter son abdomen afin que son contenu apparaisse sur un petit écran. "Voici votre enfant. Il m'a l'air d'aller bien, c'est seulement la personne qui le porte qui ne va pas bien! Vous devez prendre soin de vous, Mr. Black, boire et manger correctement et ne pas vous fatiguer. Une grossesse est difficile pour une femme, mais plus encore pour un homme parce que vous n'êtes pas fait pour avoir des enfants!"   
  


"Donc vous dites que j'ai tort de vouloir avoir un bébé avec la personne que j'aime ?" grogna Sirius et il serra la main de Remus.   
  


"Non, Mr. Black," elle parla plus paisiblement, "Je vous suggérerais simplement plus de repos et de manger mieux. Maintenant, je crois comprendre qu'une chambre d'invités a été préparée pour vous, je pense qu'Albus vous montreras le chemin. Ayez seulement un bon sommeil et quelque chose à manger, et je suis sûre que vous irez parfaitement bien." 

Une fois dans la chambre Sirius s'affala sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. "Oh Moony, je suis absolument éreinté! J'ai gâché la soirée, je promet que je me rattraperais bientôt."   
  


"Chéri, tu es enceint, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès, aussi tant que tu vas bien, je ne m'en moque!" Il embrassa doucement le nez de  Sirius et commença le déshabiller, lui ôtant jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements. "C'est mieux?"   
  


Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que Remus aussi retirait ses vêtements et était juste sur le point de rejoindre Sirius pour un câlin quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. 

"Vous allez bien ? Heu, désolé, j'aurai du frapper."   
  


"Non, c'est bon Harry, entre." Remus sourit et se couvrit avec les couvertures, se glissant à côté de Sirius. "Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège près du lit et nous t'expliquerons ce qu'a Sirius en ce moment."   
  


"Je savais qu'il mentait quand il disait qu'il avait la gueule de bois à Noël, il avait juste bu une limonade, le soir précédent, si quelqu'un aurait dû être malade, c'était toi!"   
Remus baissa vivement la tête d'un air un peu penaud ; il avait bu exagérément pour la nouvelle année!****  
  


"Monsieur Sirius Black, monsieur." Une voix couinante s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

"Dobby vous a apporté un peu de nourriture que le Grand Monsieur Harry Potter a demandé pour vous!"   
  


"Merci." Sirius sourit comme Dobby posait le plateau entre eux trois sur le lit où Harry était maintenant assis.   
  


Ils firent tous honneur à la nourriture apportée par Dobby, un elfe de maison que Harry connaissait depuis sa seconde année à l'école et à qui il se sentait assez attaché à présent.   
  


"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry qu'ils en eurent un peu mangé.   
  


"Je sais que ça va te faire un choc Harry, et je suis désolé si ça te choque…"   
Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer ; Sirius ne pouvait avoir quelque chose de terriblement grave, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…  
  


"Je suis enceint, Harry." déclara Sirius en regardant craintivement Harry, pas vraiment sûr de la manière dont son filleul allait réagir.   
  


Harry éclata de rire à la grande surprise de Remus et Sirius. "Elle est bonne, Siri! Non, franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ?"   
  


"Non Harry, Sirius est enceinte de quatre mois." Remus repoussa les couvertures pour révéler la petite bosse, qui s'était développée, et posa dessus une main protectrice.   
  


Harry cessa de rire et déglutit difficilement. "Mais…mais…ben, tu es… tu n'es pas une femme !" Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il eut l'air très confus en ajoutant : "N'est-ce pas ?" d'un voix plutôt dubitative.   
  


"Non Harry, je suis un homme, tu peux vérifier si tu veux." Il sourit mais Harry ne répondit pas ; Remus regarda Sirius et marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.   
  


"Nous avons décidé que nous voulions avoir un enfant, donc nous sommes allés voir Rogue pour qu'il nous prépare une potion qui permette à deux sorcier d'en être capable. Evidement comme je suis un loup-garou, je ne peux pas porter de bébé, aussi Sirius a dit qu'il le ferait et maintenant il en est à quatre mois."   
  


"Et bien merci beaucoup de m'avoir inclus dans tout ça !" ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, se sentant comme un pièce de rechange, la cinquième roue du carrosse. Une fois qu'ils auraient leur bébé, ils ne serraient plus aussi pressés de l'avoir, avec leur enfant de remplacement.   
  


"Harry," dit Remus, voyant le regard blessé dans ses grands yeux verts. "Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on t'aime moins. Ca veut dire que nous voulons juste un bébé ; nous n'avons jamais pu te voir grandir correctement et c'est ce que nous voulons, voir notre enfant grandir. Nous avons manqué tellement de choses avec toi, à notre grande déception à tous les deux. Nous t'aimons comme si tu étais notre enfant et tu seras toujours bienvenu, alors ne t'inquiète pas."   
  


Harry se mordit la lèvre pensivement ; il voulait croire Remus, mais c'était difficile de penser qu'ils l'aimeraient toujours quand ils auraient leur propre enfant. Après tout, les Dursley avaient magnifié jusqu'au sol que Dudley avait foulé alors qu'ils le méprisaient, lui, Harry. Il savait qu'il y avait eu plus que le fait que Dudley soit leur fils et lui leur neveu, mais il avait toujours sentit que qu'il n'était pas à eux, qu'il n'était pas désiré.  
  
"Tu es autant notre fils que si nous étions tes vrais parents Harry." dit Remus, essayant toujours de le rassurer. "Tout ira bien, nous te le promettons." Il sourit en direction de Sirius qui n'avait pas réussit à garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et avait fini par s'endormir. 

"Regarde-le, le pauvre ange, il passe par des moments difficiles."   
  


Ils avaient tellement fait pour lui de tant de façons.... "Je sais Remus, c'est juste un choc. Je suis quand même content pour vous deux." Il enlaça l'homme qu'il avait adopté comme second parrain, la moitié de sa seconde paire de parents.   
  


"Bon, alors, pourquoi avais-tu l'air si gêné quand on s'est rencontré tout à l'heure, Harry?" demanda Remus, se rappelant soudain les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage rose.   
  


"Heu…"   
  


"Allons, tu connais mon secret, c'est donnant-donnant que je connaisse le tien!" Les yeux noisette de Remus pétillèrent et Harry sut qu'il était coincé.   
  


"Très bien, Je vois quelqu'un et nous sommes juste aller boire un verre à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble alors je ne suis pas supposé être dehors," admit-il, songeant que ça pourrait rendre Remus heureux.****  
  


"Et qui est cette personne ? Quelqu'un que je connais." Remus essayait d'être désinvolte alors qu'à l'intérieur, il mourrait d'envie de savoir, qu'il était vraiment excité pour Harry.   
  


"Tu l'as rencontré, oui." répliqua Harry.   
  


"Oh, allons Harry, qui est-ce ?" Remus tira avec exaspération sur la cape de Harry et le foudroya du regard.****  
  


"Cho Chang."   
  


Remus sourit, Harry l'avait toujours adorée et avait même un peu flirté avec elle en cinquième année, si il se souvenait bien.   
  


"Je suis content pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta salle commune ou tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, et merci d'avoir compris, Harry. Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici." chuchota Remus d'un air de conspirateur. "Sirius souffre de terribles flatulences depuis qu'il est enceint, l'odeur est épouvantable!"   
  


Harry rit et fit un câlin à Remus avant de retourner à son dortoir. Cela avait été un choc mais ça ne semblait pas si terrible maintenant que c'était passé, après tout Remus et Sirius méritaient un peu de bonheur, ils avaient tous les deux traversé des années difficiles.   
  


  
***   
  


  
Sirius était allongé sur le sofa en simple bas de pyjama, un soir, deux jours après qu'Harry soit revenu pour les vacances de Pâques. Il essayait toujours de parfaire la Feinte de Wronski mais Remus l'avait fait rentrer, maintenant qu'il commençait à faire sombre.   
  


"Bon sang! On dirait que tu as un ballon de foot là-dedans tellement tu es gros maintenant!" 

Harry éclata de rire. "Et la démarche est trop délire aussi!" Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire de son parrain.   
  


"Ravi que tu trouve cela si drôle que je sois si affreux!" cracha Sirius, se levant maladroitement et montant les escaliers.****  
  


Harry essaya de cesser de pouffer, la façon dont Sirius se démenait sur ses pieds avec son ventre gonflé le rendait encore plus drôle!   
  


"Bien joué Harry!" dit Remus en secouant la tête.   
  


Harry eut l'air un peu coupable, Remus semblait plutôt irrité.   
  


"Ecoute, il est assez sensible en ce moment. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute mais tu dois être gentil avec lui! Va te faire quelque chose à manger, je vais monter pour essayer de le calmer."   
  


"Désolé." marmonna Harry, se sentant ma  à présent. Il n'avait pas voulu être blessant. Il entra précipitamment dans la cuisine tandis que Remus montait les escaliers.   
  


"Salut, toi." dit doucement Remus en entrant dans leur chambre, trouvant Sirius regardant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre.   
  


"Il ne voulait pas être méchant, Sirius. Tu ne te sens pas un peu trop sensible ?" Remus se coula dans le dos de Sirius et caressa amoureusement son ventre en embrassant tendrement sa nuque.   
  


"Je me sens juste ridicule!" Il se tourna face à Remus avec des paupières pleines de larmes. 

"Je me sens comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais être viril, je me sens gros, repoussant et  centré sur moi. " Une larme roula sur sa joue et se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d'être devenu une épave émotionnelle.   
  


"Oh, mon amour!" Remus essuya la larme égarée avec l'extrémité de son pouce. "Je suis désolé."   
  


"C'est pas ta faute." dit Sirius, serrant Remus en retour.   
  


"Tu es davantage un homme que quiconque je connais, Siri. Faire ce que tu fais est vraiment courageux et c'est seulement parce que tu es un homme bien, Siri. Je t'aime, tu sais ça." Il baisa doucement les lèvres de Sirius. "Et je trouve que tu est très beau, et tu n'es pas gros, c'est parce que tu es enceinte."   
  


"Tu es trop bon pour moi!" Sirius sourit comme une fleur, les larmes s'arrêtant aux paroles de Remus.   
  


"Uniquement parce que tu es merveilleux." dit Remus avec légèreté, capturant de nouveau la bouche de Sirius avant d'écarter gentiment ses lèvres avec sa langue, caressant lentement la langue et la bouche de Sirius.   
  


Après quelques instants d'un baiser lent et passionné, Remus se retira, un peu essoufflé et murmura "Et je vais te montrer combien je pense que tu es merveilleux !" Il fit glisser ses mains à la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama de Sirius et les glissa en bas de ses jambes. "On dirait que tu vas avoir un autre gonflement maintenant!" Il sourit à son époux et l'assit au bord de leur lit tandis qu'il retirait ses propres vêtements de telle façon à ce qu'ils soient nus tous les deux.   
  


Remus tomba à genoux devant son amant, embrassant et léchant son ventre, pour le rassurer, lui montrant combien il le trouvait beau dans sa grossesse.   
  


Sirius fit courir ses doigts à travers les épais cheveux fauves Remus, poussant doucement sa tête, essayant de lui montrer où il voulait vraiment que la langue de son partenaire entre en action. 

En bas Harry reposa son sandwich. Il n'avait plus faim. Remus était monté depuis ce qui semblait être des siècles! Il se sentit terriblement mal. Il n'avait pas voulu contrarier Sirius, si seulement il réfléchissait avant de parler… Bien sûr que Sirius se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à propos de son apparence, bien sûr qu'il était émotif et sensible.   
  


Harry monta les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre des bruits miaulant venant de la chambre de Sirius et Remus. Il pensa que ce devait être Sirius en train de pleurer et se sentit absolument pourri. Pourquoi avait-il été si insensible?   
  


Doucement il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, pétrifié, la bouche ouverte sous le choc et essayant de rebrousser chemin, mais ses pieds semblaient être rivés au sol. Remus était à genoux, suçant fermement l'érection de Sirius en masturbant la sienne dans sa main, pendant que Sirius avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, de doux gémissements s'en échappant.   
  


Harry parvint ensuite à surmonter sa surprise et se retira de la pièce complètement déboussolé. Evidemment il savait ce que Remus et Sirius couchaient ensemble mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il tomberait sur son ancien professeur se masturbant tout en suçant son parrain, son parrain enceint en plus!   
  


Harry se sentit tout à fait mortifié! Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir frappé, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté en bas ?   
  


Les quelques jours suivants Harry se sentit vraiment embarrassé. A chaque fois qu'il regardait le couple il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la situation compromettante dans laquelle il les avait trouvé. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé ce qu'il avait vu et il ne leur aurait jamais dévoilé cette information, il se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise! Sirius et Remus supposaient simplement que Harry se sentait embarrassé à propos de l'incident avec Sirius sur le sofa, bien que Remus soit légèrement surpris qu'Harry ne se soit pas encore excusé.   
  


C'était la nuit de la pleine lune, et Harry savait que Sirius ne pouvait se changer en Padfoot de peur de causer un traumatisme à leur enfant en gestation mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué d'être avec Remus durant sa propre métamorphose. Harry grimpa précautionneusement en haut peu avant minuit. Il avait parlé à Ron à travers la cheminée pendant un moment, et puis avait eu Hermione au téléphone, mais remettre constamment à plus tard ne pouvait lui faire oublier qu'il avait blessé son parrain. Il devait monter et dire quelque chose.  
  


Cette fois il frappa doucement à la porte avant de passer la tête par l'encadrement. Remus, sous sa forme lupine, ouvrit les yeux mais ne leva pas la tête du ventre de Sirius, caché sous les couvertures, où il l'avait posée. Harry ne put s'en empêcher et sourit en regardant sa famille. "Vous n'êtes peut-être pas conventionnels, mais je peux vous dire combien je vous aime, les gars." murmura t-il dans les ténèbres de la pièce où Sirius dormait comme une souche.  
  


Remus émit un petit couinement d'appréciation pour qu'Harry sache qu'il avait entendu avant que le jeune homme disparaisse de la chambre. Ils avaient l'air si parfaits et si beaux ensemble qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger. Ses excuses pouvaient attendre.   
  


  
***   
  


  
"Tu sais quoi Sirius? Va te faire foutre!" La porte claqua et Remus descendit le sentier,****brisant presque la porte du jardin hors de ses charnières tandis qu'il descendait le long de la rue silencieuse, des larmes piquant ses yeux.   
  


Sirius frémit aux paroles de Remus ; ce n'était pas son genre de jurer, particulièrement contre lui! Enragé et offensé il se précipita bruyamment en haut. Ca avait empiré depuis hier soir. Harry était retourné à Poudlard depuis trois semaines et sa présence dans la maison leur manquait à tous les deux, il était le complément de leurs personnalités et les transformait vraiment en une famille unie.   
  


C'était le point culminant des effets postérieurs de la pleine lune et des sept mois de grossesse de Sirius. Remus, pour quelque raison, avait été particulièrement fatigué après sa transformation ce mois-ci, au point d'en être physiquement malade.   
  


Remus pouvait faire face à cela, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, c'était comme ça à chaque fois, et puis, avant la potion Tue-loup, il aurait été confiné dans son lit, meurtri, couvert de bleus et de coupures, une bassine à portée de main  !   
  


Par le passé toutefois, Sirius l'aurait pris dans ses bras, lui aurait murmuré des mots réconfortants, doucement essuyé sa bouche et épongé son front. Pas cette fois pourtant. Il avait tempêté en hurlant sur les incompétences de Rogue en tant que concocteur de potions, avait déliré comme un fou au point que Remus avait pensé que sa tête qui lui faisait déjà mal allait se dédoubler et, quand Remus s'était plaint, il avait crié encore plus parce que c'était  pire que quelques mois plutôt et qu'il ferait mieux de cesser de geindre. Sirius avait été totalement insensible, totalement différent de lui-même, et Remus n'avait pas apprécié du tout!   
  


C'était le premier problème. Deuxièmement, Sirius avait eut des difficultés à dormir la nuit précédente parce que le bébé n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pieds. Remus avait fait de son mieux pour être apaisant mais il était toujours irrité du manque de sympathie qu'il avait reçu les jours précédents si bien qu'après un court moment de sommeil perturbé, il avait migré dans la chambre d'Harry pour essayer de trouver un peu du repos dont il avait tant besoin.   
  


Aucun n'avait dormi. La colère courant à travers leurs veines, aucun ne se sentait vraiment bien, et si ça n'avait pas été une question d'orgueil, ils auraient mieux fait de se câliner l'un l'autre et d'aller dormir mais aucun d'eux ne voulait renoncer. Conséquence, tous deux étaient de mauvaise humeur le matin suivant et c'était comme ça que la dispute avait commencé.   
Remus avait essayé de garder les choses de façon civiles, sachant que tous deux le regretteraient si ils avaient une dispute mais Sirius avait commencé à la minute où il lui avait remis une tasse de thé, disant qu'il n'en voulait pas et que Remus aurait dû le savoir. Bien sûr, ceci avait déclenché une dispute stupide  qu'il  avait vite  impossible de contrôler. 

Sirius boudait assis sur les toilettes "Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné en attérissant à Azkaban par ta propre bêtise et ta propre imprudence …."****

"Si tu m'avais cru plutôt que de me prendre pour un menteur et ne pas me défendre!" Remus frissonna tandis qu'il marchant sans but le long de la route silencieuse.   
  


Ils n'avaient jamais eu une dispute comme cela auparavant. Bien sûr, ils se critiquaient l'un l'autre, leurs nerfs s'en prenant à celui qui était le plus prêt d'eux, mais jamais ça n'avait dégénéré en un échange d'insultes, usant des arguments les plus douloureux qu'ils avaient pour agresser l'autre.   
  


  
Remus ouvrit la porte de la maison après deux heures d'errance au hasard. Il avait pleuré pour ce qui avait été dit, plus ce qu'il avait dit que Sirius. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils parlé d'une telle comme façon comme jamais fait auparavant? Dans quelle sorte de foyer allaient-ils accueillir leur bébé? Un foyer aimant, s'était-il fermement dit. La querelle, malgré tout leur amour, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux si fatigués et souffrants, avait pris la forme la plus hideuse. Mais il pardonnerait à Sirius, comme il savait que Sirius lui pardonnerait, mais d'abord il devait le trouver.   
  


Passant la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine, il ne put voir aucune trace de son époux, alors il monta les escaliers. "Pourquoi es-tu assis dans les toilettes, amour ?" demanda Remus, vaguement amusé.   
  


"Ca me semblait une aussi bonne place qu'une autre pour s'asseoir et penser." répondit Sirius, levant les yeux et rencontrant ceux de Remus avec un petit sourire d'excuse. "Penser à combien nous avons été horribles l'un envers l'autre. De toute façon, avec tout ce que je fais pipi ces jours-ci, ça veut dire moins de marche, et je suis paresseux." Son sourire s'élargit légèrement alors qu'il se soulevait aussi gracieusement qu'il le pouvait avec son ventre engorgé.   
  


Sirius enlaça Remus, de façon maladroite à cause de son ventre, mais c'était le sentiment qui comptait alors qu'ils disaient simultanément, "Je suis désolé, pourras-tu me pardonner?" Cela brisa la glace et ils éclatèrent tous deux d'un rire un peu nerveux.   
  


"Oublions ça, Re, hein? Nous avons été tous les deux méchants, aucun de nous ne voulait dire ça. Je pense que nous étions tous les deux un peu trop sensibles, complètement fatigués et ayant besoin de détente." Remus hocha la tête. Ca lui semblait juste.  
  


"Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit." commença Remus, voulant clarifier ce point.   
  


"Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, Lunard, j'en suis plus que conscient, comme je suis sûr que tu sais que je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit, enfin, à part le fait que nous n'avons pas besoin de rabattre le siège des toilettes puisque nous sommes tous les deux des garçons !" Il sourit.   
  


"C'est mieux comme ça." marmonna Remus, souriant largement, satisfait de voir que l'entente entre eux était revenue.   
  


"Tu te souviens ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire quand on avait une dispute à l'école?" demanda soudain Sirius, une lueur dans ses yeux pâles.   
  


"La salle de bain des préfets." Remus sourit en retour. "Cela nous relaxait toujours." Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions tandis qu'il ouvrait les robinets et versait quelques bulles dedans.   
  


"Hé bien notre baignoire vaut difficilement celle de la salle de bain des préfets mais ce sera certainement très agréable, chéri." dit Sirius en retirant ses vêtements tandis que Remus suivait son exemple.   
  


Grimpant et s'asseyant dans le bain, Remus aida Sirius à s'installer entre ses jambes, embrassant la nuque de Sirius et massant amoureusement son ventre.   
  


"Tu sais quoi Sirius  ?" demanda Remus pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là et Sirius s'étendit contre la poitrine de Remus, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule du loup-garou. "Je t'aime."   
  


Sirius sourit une seconde avant de répliquer. "Hé bien, c'est mieux que de s'entendre dire d'aller se faire foutre."   
  


"T'as de la chance d'être enceinte ou je pourrais sérieusement devoir te régler ton compte." rit Remus, lavant doucement les cheveux de Sirius avec le bout des doigts.   
  


"Oh, tu peux me régler mon compte absolument à chaque fois que tu as envie de le faire !"   
  


"Espèce de dégoûtant !"   
  


"Et fier !" Il se retourna et posa quelques bulles sur le nez de Remus avant de les souffler au loin et de l'embrasser quand elles furent parties. "Presque aussi fier que je le suis de toi !"   
  


  
***   
  


  
"Tu penses que c'est bien, Lunard ?" demanda Sirius, tandis qu'il examinait encore une fois la nursery.   
  


"C'est adorable Sirius, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça." Remus éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de son amant lourdement enceint. Ils venaient juste de mettre la dernière touche à la chambre pour l'arrivée imminente de leur enfant, d'ici moins de quatre semaines.   
  


"Viens, je veux manger quelque chose. En plus je dois prendre cet horrible breuvage   !" Il frissonna à cette pensée.   
  


"J'espère seulement que ça marchera mieux que le mois dernier." dit sombrement Sirius en prenant la main plus petite de Remus et le guida vers le bas. "On peut pas se permettre de t'avoir de  nouveau si malade, n'est-ce pas ? " Il planta un petit baiser sur le front de Remus, balayant des mèches argentées de ses traits délicats.   
  


Sirius grimaça et eut un hoquet soudain, s'agrippant momentanément à la rambarde. "Merlin, ça fait mal!"   
  


Remus posa une main réconfortante sur son dos, dessinant de tendres cercles. "Tu va bien, chéri?"   
  


Sirius hocha lentement la tête. "Ouais, je crois. Juste un méchant élancement. J'irai juste m'asseoir en bas, si ça va."   
  


"Bien sûr. Tu vas juste t'asseoir et mettre tes pieds en élévation." Remus l'installa sur le sofa, serrant son bras un instant avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de revenir avec des sandwiches et du thé pour Sirius et lui-même, ainsi qu'avec un gobelet de potion fumant.   
  


"Dégoûtant !" marmonna t-il, grimaçant à l'odeur fétide de la potion magique. "Au moins ça veut dire que nous devons nous câliner." **  
  
**

"J'aime te caresser." dit Sirius avec un sourire jouant aux coins de sa bouche. "Etonnant comme tu es soyeux quand tu as plein de poils."****  
  


"Hé bien ce soir je pense que nous devrions nous coucher plus tôt! La lune sera haute dans à peu près deux heures alors tu viens au lit tout de suite avec moi, mon cœur ? Tu as l'air éreinté!" Remus était un peu soucieux. Sirius avait touché son ventre toute la journée, mais assura Remus que c'était juste parce qu'il était devenu si lourd maintenant.   
  


"Oui Maman!"   
  


"Tu vas devenir une Maman si tu ne te surveille pas!" dit Remus en plaisantant mais il était un peu soucieux en voyant combien le ventre de Sirius était devenu large, on aurait qu'il était susceptible d'exploser si quelqu'un lui enfonçait une épingle dedans!   
  


"Je vais assurément devenir Papa, merci beaucoup! Si quelqu'un est une Maman, c'est toi, à t'agiter partout!" Remus fit la moue à Sirius mais il était heureux d'écarter son esprit de la transformation. Aucune quantité de la potion Tue-Loup ne pouvait combattre la douleur de la transformation. 

  
Environ une heure plus tard, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Comme Remus fermait les rideaux, il vit la lune montante, le fléau de son existence, la peur qu'elle avait installée en lui depuis des années. Il en était venu à accepter sa présence dans sa vie mais il n'en verrait jamais la beauté, et ce soir quelque chose ne semblait pas aller bien. Il frissonna légèrement tandis que les rideaux l'effaçaient de sa vue et qu'il enlevait ses vêtements avant de s'avachir sur le lit aux côtés d'un Sirius déjà déshabillé.   
  


"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas amour ? Tu t'inquiètes seulement pour la métamorphose?" demanda Sirius comme Remus se pelotonnait contre lui, une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa poitrine, et qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Sirius.   
  


"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." marmonna t-il. "Je suis probablement juste paranoïaque, ça doit être ça ou Rogue m'a drogué !" Il rit, essayant d'effacer la tension que ses premiers mots avaient installée dans la pièce.   
  


"Ca va aller bébé. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver." Il put sentir Remus sourire contre son cou avant qu'un doux baiser y soit placé. "Je te le promets." Il enfouit son visage comme une autre secousse de douleur le frappait mais essaya de la supporter, conscient que Remus était aussi énervé que lui.   
  


Sa propre douleur fut écartée par celle de Remus qui devint soudain rigide. "Très bien mon cœur, essaye juste de faire avec." Il tint son amant loup-garou tout contre lui tandis qu'il pleurnichait sous la douleur de ses os qui se réarrangeaient. Heureusement la métamorphose n'était pas un processus lent et les cris d'agonie de l'homme se changèrent en couinements du loup puis finalement en silence tandis que le loup installait sa tête sur la poitrine de Sirius qui grattait amoureusement derrière ses oreilles pointues.   
  


"Va dormir, Lunard." dit Sirius comme il se tournait sur le coté, plaçant un coussin pour supporter son abdomen gonflé, et laissant Remus se pelotonner à côté de lui. "Je t'aime."   
  


Le loup émit un faible jappement en réponse et enfouit sa face entre ses pattes mais ne put dormir et il eut également le sentiment que Sirius ne dormait pas non plus convenablement. Il ne pouvait le saisir, il ne pouvait pas mettre la patte dessus, mais quelque chose, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, c'était juste qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas.   
  


  
Remus réalisa qu'il avait du s'endormir parce qu'il se réveilla avec un sursaut, toute la fourrure de son dos se hérissant légèrement. Un petit grognement traça son chemin dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il observait les alentours pour voir ce qui l'avait perturbé. Sirius gémissait dans son sommeil et le frappait avec ses larges mains. Remus avait toujours aimé les mains de Sirius, elles étaient fortes et viriles, mais elles pouvaient être extrêmement tendres et aimantes aussi.   
  


Il n'était pas sûr qu'il doive réveiller son amant somnolent de son sommeil agité ou simplement le laisser. Il lécha avec précaution le visage contorsionné de Sirius, et échoua à le ranimer. Quand Sirius hoqueta par ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une douleur intense, Remus gémit et enfonça la joue de Sirius de sa truffe froide, pas différente de celle de Patmol et utilisa ses pattes pour pousser le coude et réveiller l'homme aux cheveux sombres.   
  


Sirius se réveilla dans un sursaut et plongea son regard dans les yeux concernés et ambrés du loup. "Je crois que le bébé arrive." souffla t-il, alors qu'un autre sursaut de douleur le traversait et que soudain les draps étaient trempés comme il perdait les eaux.   
  


"Aide-moi! Je ne sais pas quoi faire!" Sirius était en train de paniquer et Remus ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, étant sous sa forme de loup-garou, tous deux en pleine détresse. Sirius essaya de s'accrocher au loup, rejetant les larmes d'angoisse ; il n'avait pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.   
  


Il avait su que ce serait douloureux quand le moment viendrait, son seul soulagement était qu'il avait été endormi pendant les changements de son corps pour permettre au processus de l'accouchement de se produire, mais il avait voulu que Remus lui tienne la main, et bien que l'homme qu'il adorait soit là, il n'était pas sous sa forme humaine, il était Lunard, et aussi adorable qu'était Lunard, tout ce que voulait Sirius c'était Remus, un Remus fort, aimant, pour lui tenir la main, pour lui murmurer des mot apaisants.   
  


Remus se sentait complètement inutile. Conservant son esprit durant la transformation il pouvait lire la crainte et la détresse sur le visage légèrement transpirant de Sirius. Son époux était en train de traverser un des moments les plus difficile de sa vie, de leurs vies, et il était un loup. Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas un peu plus tôt en regardant la lune, et cette fois il savait que la lune avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour lui.   
Remus lécha doucement le visage de Sirius, léchant les petits filets de sueur qui coulaient sur son front. Sirius avait besoin de se calmer avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Remus en était certain! Sûr que la respiration de Sirius était plus régulière il se leva et commença à aboyer devant la cheminée de leur chambre, essayant d'alerter Sirius sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'aide.   
  


Le suivant du regard, Sirius sut immédiatement ce que voulait dire Remus ; même si l'un d'entre eux était sous forme animale et l'autre un humain, ils pouvaient très bien communiquer. Il se démena pour sortir du lit et s'approcher de la cheminée, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était nu, lançant la poudre et bégayant, "Albus Dumbledore."   
  


Remus se tint devant Sirius, essayant de protéger sa nudité tandis que leur vieux directeur et bon ami apparaissait, l'air plutôt endormi dans son pyjama. "Ah, Sirius, Remus, que puis-je faire pour vous à cette heure?" Il y avait un petit pétillement dans ses yeux malgré son air endormi.   
  


"Le bébé arrive Albus, c'est trop tôt et je suis vraiment inquiet, pouvez vous envoyer Pompom ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire!" Sirius se tordait les mains de désespoir et se mordait sa lèvre inférieure.   
  


"Ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius, je vais l'envoyer directement et vous aimerez que je vous envoie Harry aussi, que quelqu'un vous tienne la main." Il avait remarqué que Remus n'était pas capable d'être à son chevet de la meilleure manière sous sa forme actuelle.   
  


Sirius le considéra un moment et hocha la tête. "Merci." 

Poppy était arrivée, avec un Harry à l'air débraillé, peu de temps après et avait pris le contrôle en envoyant Harry chercher des serviettes et en examinant son patient. Elle avait lancé un regard presque désapprobateur vers le loup-garou qu'elle avait soigné durant des années. Pas à cause de ce qu'il était mais parce que c'était un animal sur un lit et elle préférait des conditions stériles, mais un lourd grondement de la poitrine de Remus l'avait conduite à ignorer la situation pendant qu'elle faisait son travail. 

Quatre heures plus tard les contractions de Sirius étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et il pleurait de souffrance, d'épuisement et de frustration. Harry faisait de son mieux, épongeant le front de son parrain et serrant sa main, même s'il sentait que Sirius la serrait fort au point que Madame Pomfresh devrait lui ressouder les os !   
  


"On y est presque Sirius." disait Pompom. "Respirez juste profondément maintenant."   
  


Sirius aurait voulu lui renvoyer quelque commentaire bien senti et déverser sa misère sur elle, mais la douleur continuait à le traverser au point qu'il pouvait difficilement reprendre son souffle et parler en même temps!   
  


Personne ne vit le soleil émerger dans le ciel alors que l'attention de tout le monde était concentrée sur Sirius, et cela les prit par surprise quand le loup-garou, qui était en train de lécher avec dévotion le ventre de Sirius, devint soudain un homme.   
  


Bien qu'il soit épuisé, Remus enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et agrippa l'autre main de Sirius dans la sienne, tremblant d'anxiété et d'excitation à la fois.   
  


"Je suis là maintenant, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé !" Remus se sentait atrocement mal que Sirius ait dû en arriver là sans lui et plaça un baiser apaisant sur le front humide, repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage rougi.   
  


"Tu était toujours là..." Il s'interrompit comme une contraction traversait son corps.   
  


"Poussez maintenant Sirius, ça y est !" Pompom le houspillait, tandis qu'il poussait aussi fort qu'il pouvait.   
  


"La tête est sortie, Sirius, encore un peu et ce sera bon, vous vous en sortez très bien." dit-elle d'une voix brusque, mais même l'infirmière réservée paraissait excitée, ce n'était pas tous les jours après tout qu'elle mettait au monde un nouveau-né. Elle passait son temps le plus souvent à distribuer des potions avec irascibilité et raccommoder des élèves qui se lançaient des sortilèges ridicules les uns aux autres!   
  


"J'peux pas!" gémit Sirius, sentant comme s'il allait être déchiré en deux.   
  


"Tu peux Siri, je suis si fier de toi, vas-y!" le pressa Remus tandis qu'Harry était assis en silence, se sentait un peu dépassé par toute la scène, mais en même temps complètement respectueux et craintif.   
  


Encouragé par les mots de Remus, Sirius rassembla ses forces et s'arrangea pour pousser aussi fort que son corps affaibli le pouvait.****  
  


"Très bien !" annonça Pompom tandis qu'elle coupait magiquement le cordon et nettoyait le bébé avec un sort, "_Infantus__ Cleanso_."   
  


"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Remus ave impatience.   
  


"C'est un bébé, Moony." hoqueta Sirius en s'écroulant de soulagement contre les coussins.   
  


"Arrête de faire le malin !" rit Harry, incapable de croire que Sirius pouvait toujours être plaisantin après avoir été en travail.   
  


"Félicitations, vous avez un beau et robuste petit garçon. Dix orteils, dix doigts et il est parfaitement formé bien qu'il soit arrivé un peu plus tôt que nous l'avions prévu. " Elle enroula le petit enfant dans une douce couverture blanche et sourit, le tendant à Sirius qui était pratiquement étouffé par un Remus maintenant en larmes.   
  


"Oh Patmol!" Remus frotta la petite joue du bébé avec l'extrémité de son pouce tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de son époux.   
  


"Il est beau, n'est-ce pas?" dit Sirius, submergé par l'émotion envers le miracle qu'ils avaient réalisé. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua qu'Harry remerciait Pompom alors qu'elle sortait, lui disant qu'il la suivrait plus tard, voulant juste être avec sa famille à un moment pareil.   
  


"Comment allez vous l'appeler?" La voix d'Harry brisa le rêve qui avait capturé le couple et leur nouveau-né.   
  


"Nicolas James Lupin-Black" indiqua Sirius avec un air d'orgueil.   
  


"Il a tes yeux, Sirius." Remus se tamponnait les yeux, n'ayant jamais cru jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient 

Nicolas dans leurs bras que ce miracle pourrait vraiment devenir une réalité. Il était gay, il était un loup-garou, il n'était pas censé avoir un bonheur comme celui-ci, il n'était pas censé agrandir la merveilleuse famille qu'il avait. Etre aimé de Sirius était plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer, mais avoir un fils formidable comme Harry, qui était vraiment comme un fils, et un nouveau-né aussi parfait que celui-ci faisait que Remus se sentait capable de bondir aussi haut que la lune, toutes les douleurs et les souffrances de ses transformations oubliées.   
  


"Il a tes cheveux et ton nez pourtant, Remy." Sirius ne pouvait détacher les yeux de leur bébé, fasciné par le minuscule paquet dans ses bras.   
  


"Je vais aller faire un peu de thé." dit Harry, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire.   
  


"Merci, Harry." sourit Remus. "D'avoir été là pour Sirius."   
  


Harry sourit de nouveau. "Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, et je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde! J'ai toujours voulu une famille, une vraie famille, et j'en ai vraiment une avec vous deux… Je veux dire trois! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes peut-être pas le couple classique marié avec 2 ou 4 enfants, vous pouvez être la plus inconventionnelle des familles du monde magique, des parents homos, le garçon qui a survécut et un bébé né d'un homme, mais nous nous aimons, et ça fait de nous des gens mieux que la normale, pas vrai?"   
  


Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, heureux de faire partie d'une famille unie par tant d'amour mais il ne put éviter un pincement au cœur en réalisant que les deux hommes, qui tenaient leur bébé en haut, avaient été présents à une autre naissance. A la sienne, où ses parents avait du être paralysé par l'allégresse, eux aussi. Ils ne savaient pas que ce qui allait leur arriver, que leur amour lui serait si cruellement arraché juste un an plus tard.   
  


"Bonne chance Nicolas." s'entendit-il murmurer, perdu dans des pensées de 'et si' tandis qu'il remplissait la bouilloire.   
  


  
FIN 

  
**Note de la traductrice** : Vous aimez les slash Sirius/Remus ?

Alors découvrez le meilleur qu'on ait écrit en français : **Menous**, par Shinrin !!!          Des mystères, une septième année chargée, un James raide dingue d'une Lily qui se laisse charmer, et un Sirius et un Remus littéralement collés l'un à l'autre dès que personne ne les regarde…

Sinon, pour les anglophones, allez sur le Voile des Possibilités (voir lien dans mon profil), et vous découvrirez les textes qui font évoluer Sirius dans toutes sortes de réalités, cherchant désespérément à retrouver la sienne, pour revoir Harry et Remus. La plupart de ces textes sont  d'une beauté et d'une force admirable.

Et puis il y a le plus beau slash Sirius/Remus, **Wandering**** Aimeless** !!! Quand Remus hospitalisé raconte sa liaison avec Sirius à un jeune médecin…. Une histoire pleine de tendresse, de larmes, de souffrances et de passion, à ne pas manque !!!

Et ô joie, louloute nous le traduit !!! Allez donc l'encourager, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir !!! "**_errer_****_ sans but_**" est la traduction que j'aurai faite si elle ne m'étais pas passée devant ! Courage, continue !! Encouragez-la !  
  


Sinon, je continue la traduction avec la DT-Team et La Trilogie de Draco (_enfin !_ nous avons de nouveaux traducteurs, Angharrad et moi on ne se tapera plus de chapitres de 50 à 60 pages à nous deux seulement…) ;p

Et aussi l'Unbrocken Universe, en faisant un chapitre de temps en temps pour fenice, et puis avec "Promesses Erronées", mais là ça va être plus lent car ça devient horrible cette histoire… (Non ! Ne partez pas ! Allez lire, si je traduis ça, c'est que ça en vaut la peine !)

Bref, je compte faire de petits slash Sirius/Remus pour varier un peu de ces deux gros projets. J'ai déniché un site avec de beaux textes sur ce thème, pas plus de quatre à cinq chapitres, des textes pas trop court ni trop longs, fort et agréables à lire. Affaire à suivre !!!

Et donc, prochains slash à paraître :

**Rainy**** Night**, par Raina : une très très belle histoire en trois parties, (classée R même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon graphique, mais c'est très érotique)  mais l'auteur ne veut pas que je la poste sur ff.net ! Elle a quelque ressentiment pour ce site, apparemment… Il faudra alors aller sur TWWO, mais s'il existe des sites sur Sirius et Rémus qui accueillent des fics, je suis preneuse.

**Scènes d'une autre vie** : une autre longue traduction, une histoire que j'aurai voulu imaginer, mais bon, je vais me contenter de traduire : Et si Sirius et Rémus avaient adopté Harry ? Très chouette, slash, très léger (G, quoi). Je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction.

alana


End file.
